Smart electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are usually configured with different kinds of sensors, thus enhancing functional diversity of the smart electronic device. These sensors may be gravity sensors, pressure sensors, medical sensors, and others. When users take part in outdoor activities, it may be necessary to know about wind speed, however, the existing electronic devices lack a wind speed detection function.